Unexpected Twist and Turns
by Ayumu13
Summary: When they found each other, they never expected the outcome. Their story has lots of "Unexpected Twist and Turns" with lots of ups and downs. "That isn't how it's done little girl" a smirk graced his features. Uh-oh.Oops.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Summary: **When they found each other, they never expected the outcome. Their story became full of **Unexpected Twist and Turns** with lots of ups and downs. "That isn't how it should be little girl" a smirk graced his features. _ ._

* * *

**Prologue**

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" My mother said.

"Why must I go? Why do I have to leave my hometown? I grew up here and my closest cousins are here too."

I tried to reason with my mother but then again, it was futile; she was determined to move to Tokyo because my dad works there and she misses him so much. I could only imagine the loneliness she feels whenever she isn't with him. There is this part of me that also wants to move but then again, I had second thoughts. I thought of all the things that's happened here, all my mistakes, after thinking about it; I was determined to start anew.

I started packing my things, but I only packed the important stuff. I was planning to start anew so I packed as little as possible. I figured we'd be shopping for stuff once we get there so I brought clothes fit for a week. I pondered on the possible changes. I would have new friends, but then again, that's not quite a shock anymore. For the past 11 years of my life, I've been to 6 different schools; I didn't get into trouble though. When my mom decides that the school isn't good enough or something whatsoever, she transfers me to another school.

One of the reasons we had to leave was because e of the organization. My mother finally decided to let the organization into our lives again.

We're going to Tokyo on the day before my birthday; I'm looking forward to riding a plane because this is going to be my first time.

The day before our departure, I hung out with a couple of my friends and bid them farewell, I didn't cry because I thought I'd have no reason to shed tears.

"We'll miss you"

"I will miss you too."

We promised to keep in touch with each other so it was okay.

Our flight was during nighttime, so I had lots of time to prepare; the schedule was great because I didn't have to wake up early. I hate waking up early. I had time to take things slowly. During the car ride, I took time to stare at the places we passed; I rolled down my windows and savored the feeling of the wind against my skin. I felt like I was about to cry. Just as I thought, I felt giddy when we sat at our seats. I didn't want to look so excited because I didn't want others to think that I'm ignorant, so I kept the giddiness to myself. When the plane took off, I felt my stomach in knots; I looked at the surface through the window, and felt awesome. I also felt the pressure on my ear and opened my mouth to ease the feeling. After gawking at the window, I soon fell asleep.

The plane ride took an hour or so. My dad picked us up at the airport.

"Hi dad! I missed you" I ran towards him and gave him a big big hug. So did my mom, I could see the longing in her eyes and I felt happy for them.

"How was the flight?" My dad asked me.

"It was great, but I didn't get peanuts. How did you get yours?" I asked him. I could always remember when my dad came home from Tokyo, he would have this treats from the plane, so I wondered where he got them.

"Hi-mi-tsu" I laughed at my dad's secret. Seriously? Keeping the treats from me.

When we arrived at the house, my dad showed me my room. I took a bath and changed my clothes then slept. I felt too lazy to unpack.

The next week, Classes started.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"My name is Mikan Sakura, 11 years old, Nullification Alice, double star, Special Ability type. Nice to meet you"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But that was four years ago. When everything was still normal.

* * *

I know it's a bit short. This is only a bit of a flashback, but I hope you liked it. I will update as often as possible. Let me know how you feel about the story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

_"Never make your home in a place. Make a home for yourself inside your own head. You'll find what you need to furnish it - memory, friends you can trust, love of learning, and other such things. That way it will go with you wherever you journey."** -**Tad Williams**  
**_

**Chapter 1**

Back to Japan

**/Alice Academy America/**

"Miss Mikan Sakura, please proceed to the principal's office"

I was in the middle of reading a book when I heard the announcement. _Great, what do they want now?_ Wasting no time, I placed the bookmark between the pages and closed the book. I stood up and headed towards the principal's office.

Upon arriving, I stared at the double oak doors. Before I could knock, I heard faint voices coming from the room and it sounded like there was a bit of an argument. _Maybe I should come back later?_

Just when I was about to leave, I heard footsteps coming from the room that sounded like the person was heading towards the door so I stepped back and waited for the person to come out.

"Mikan?"

I looked up to see who called me and saw the Principal's face.

"Yes sir? You called for me"

"Yes, come in, come in"

I entered the room and searched for the other person but there was nobody there. It made me wonder, _was it just my imagination?_ Impossible; I swear there was someone else here, I felt his or her presence. The principal must have noticed my confusion because he asked;

"Is there something wrong Mikan?"

"Who was the other person here sir?" I asked him reluctantly.

"Oh, it was another teacher from one of the school's branches." He told me with a smile.

_Which reminds me, _"Why was I called here sir?"

"Mikan, how do you feel about going back to Japan?"

"It's fine by me, but, why?"

"It's already been four years Mikan, surely you would like to go back right?"

_Do I? _Yes it's already been four years, but the memory is still fresh. _Will I be able to take it?_ I guess we'll never know if we won't try right?

"Yes"

"Your flight will be by tomorrow morning, 7 am sharp, you may skip the remaining classes to prepare for your departure" and with that, our discussion ended. I was mindlessly walking along the corridors, thinking about my departure tomorrow.

"Yo twerp!" I looked back and saw my senpai walking over towards me.

"Oh, Hi Tsubasa-senpai!" _Wait. _Tsubasa-senpai is also from Japan, I wonder if he will go back too.

"I heard you're going back to Japan" He asked.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Yup, I also am… but it will probably be a week after your departure."

"Really? That's great! Although I wish we could go back together."

"Don't worry we'll still see each other there." He gave me one of those sheepish smiles of his and ruffled my hair.

Tsubasa-senpai walked me towards the dorm room and bid me farewell. Tsubasa-senpai was pretty much my first friend here, since I wasn't fluent in the language yet, he helped me learn speaking in English. He's actually a really great teacher and a really nice big brother, although we're not biological siblings, he pretty much took care of me.

I wonder how they are. Do they still remember me? I mean, it's been four years and a lot has probably happened and a lot has probably changed too.

I didn't have much to pack. Just few clothes and my toothbrush, there isn't much to bring since I don't do a lot of shopping, I usually buy only my necessities and a few books here and there, but other than that I didn't need anything else.

After taking a bath and brushing my teeth, I lay down on my bed, but before I dozed off, I saw the picture on my bedside table and thought about my friends in Japan. _Do they still remember me?_ And with that thought on my mind, I dozed off to dreamland.

**/Next Day/**

I woke up at 6 as usual and did my morning routine, cook, eat, brush, bath and change. That's pretty much what I did every morning for the past couple of years. I finished my morning rituals at about 7:45 so I still had time to tidy up the place.

Knock Knock Knock

_It must be the principal _So I opened the door, nbut it wasn't the principal. Surprisingly it was my friends.

"We heard about your departure, you didn't really plan on leaving without telling us right?" Kai said.

"Haha, sorry, I was planning to tell you, I guess it just slipped my mind. I'll miss you guys" I gave them each a big hug.

"Just be sure to bring us presents when you visit okay?"

"Sure thing, Mae"

A few minutes later, Tsubasa-senpai came and fetched me. Tsubasa-senpai and my friends walked with me to the gates.

I was about to close the doors when I saw a bunch of people running towards us.

"Mikan-sama!"

"Mikan-sama take care!"

"We'll miss you!"

_Fanboys, and girls. I will miss running away from you._ I waved at them and gave them a big smile.

"I will miss you too!" and with that, I closed the door. Off I go.

.

.

.

.

"Miss, we're here"

"Huh? Oh" _I guess I must have dozed off._ A guy wearing a black suit opened the door for me and carried my bags; bag actually.

"Miss, please wear this" The guy in black handed me a gold bangle. _Alice Limiters huh? _"For… security purposes."_Even without my Alice, they should know I could still leave. Oh well. _The aircraft was a private plane, prepared by the school.

When I boarded the plane, three men in black accompanied me inside, but there was this separate area in the room where I could have my privacy. I settled myself and continued reading my book. The plane departed as soon as I settled myself in. After reading a couple of pages, I dozed off again.

I woke up a couple of hours later. _I guess we're already here._ I could already see Japan from the window. I stood up and went to the bathroom to freshen up. A slight turbulence occurred which caused me to shift a bit, it brought me back to the first time I ever rode on a plane. _Mama, Papa. _From the mirror, I could see tears welling up in my eyes and immediately wiped it off. _Everything's gonna be okay. I hope._

Knock Knock Knock

"Yes?"

"Miss we will be landing soon"

"I'll be right out. Thank You" I grabbed the towel and wiped my face. Before I walked out, I looked at myself in the mirror and caught a glimpse of the mark at the back of my neck. I covered it with my hair and walked out of the bathroom.

The plane landed after a few more minutes. One of the body guards took my bag for me and we immediately went to the car.

We arrived at the academy gates sooner than I would have expected. As soon as I stepped out of the car, A wave of emotions rushed through me. Longing, Joy. Sorrow.

"Mikan?"

I turned around and saw a very dear person to me.

"Narumi-sensei!" I ran towards him and leaped into his arms.

"I missed you so much sensei"

"It's been so long Mikan, how have you been? It's been what? 10 years?"

"It's only been 4 years sensei you're hilarious" I laughed at his statement.

"Really? Well, it seems like a decade to me."

We chatted for a bit then he showed me my room. I was about to enter when -

"Mikan, welcome back"

"Thank You, glad to be back"

.

.

* * *

So.. that's it for now. Mikan's back to Japan. I will update as often as possible. Tell me how you feel about the story.


End file.
